Through the Storm
by Valid Characters A-Z a-z 0-9
Summary: When Bella becomes a vampire she is forced into a new life. Edward is left behind to deal with the mess she left behind. Can the lost lovers make it through this? Edward is human, Bella is a vampire, Bella's parents are still together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-No, I don't own Twilight, while SM is amazing, she isn't amazing enough to give me Twilight. But I have a plan. Mwahahaha!**

**Into the life of MRS(those are my initials)-I had to stop halfway through writing this to clean my turtle's cage.**

**Bella POV**

I stared out the window at the rain, I always hated rain, and I was just about dying from all the rain here in Forks, Washington.

"Bella!" Called the voice of my mom, Renee. "Come downstairs, your dad and I want to talk to you!"

I sighed. I sure didn't want to talk to Charlie and Renee right now.

"Come on, Bella, we really need to talk!" I heard Charlie call up at me when I didn't answer to Renee.

I briefly considered going through my window. Even in the rain that was better than a 'heart to heart' with Charlie and Renee. I looked down and figured that I didn't want to risk death. Talking to my parents was better than death, though it was by a slim amount.

"I'm coming!" I yelled at them, much louder than was necessary.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!" Charlie yelled up. I rolled my eyes as I walked downstairs. The way I figured it, if they never did any parenting when I was little and needed it, why were they trying to be model parents now, when I obviously had learned how to take care of myself at the age of 6.

Renee sighed. "Why are you being like this?" She asked.

"Like what?" I asked right back, fully aware of what she meant.

"The heavy make up, coming home from school smelling of alcohol, us never being able to know when you are leaving the house, never knowing if you are going to wake up here or somewhere else. And on top of it all your grades are majorly slipping, what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me, its called being a normal teenager." I retorted.

"Don't speak to your mother that way." Charlie said in a demanding tone.

"Try and stop me." I said, softly, running up the stairs and grabbing the backpack I kept packed in case this ever happened again. "Goodbye." I said on my way out the door. But on the inside I was thinking a simple, "Get off my back, bitch."

**Edward POV**

I sighed when I heard my mom, Esme call up to me, stopping my thoughts in their tracks.

"Edward!" She called up the stairs to me. "Come downstairs, your dad and I want to talk to you!"

They were the last people I wanted to talk to, I just wanted to sit in my room and think. Too bad the 'rents never seemed to be up for letting me think.

"Come on, Edward, we really need to talk!" Carlisle called up to me, much like Esme had.

I sighed, and did something I never really expected to do, I jumped out of my window, two newly packed backpacks in tow. When I landed I felt the jolt go through my body, but I ignored it and ran in the direction of Bella's house.

**Bella POV**

When I walked out of my house the first thing I saw was Edward. "Get in a fight with the 'rents too?" He asked.

"When am I not in a fight with them?" I laughed. "Come on, I hear Jessica's parents are out of town, and we desperately need to teach that goodie goodie how to party."

He just laughed and threw me one of the packs.

I opened it to find beer. "You're the best, do you know that?" I asked giving him a hug.

"It never hurts to be reminded." He said smugly

"Ok, we need to get going if we are going to make it with enough time to convince Jessica, call people and party, we'd best get started."

He nodded and got into the passenger's side of my pure white Porsche. I sat and put my keys into the ignition, ready to get out of here and leave Charlie and Renee and their happy little police chief/lawyer life behind. I never was one for the good and full of moral lifestyle that my parents lived.

I pulled out of the driveway, speeding as per the norm for me. I loved the thrill I got whenever I reached the top speed I could go.

"Woah there, Bella." Edward said. "Chill with the speed."

I looked down at the speedometer and noticed that it was nearing 100 mph and I decided that that was definitely not going to be good for me to be going that fast if I wasn't going to think about driving the least bit. "Thanks for the warning." I said, speeding up and looking at the road for once.

We continued to drive in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive to Jessica's place.

**Edward POV**

When we got to Jessica's house I got out of Bella's Porsche and looked at her house. It was nice, as was pretty much everyone else's that went to our school. Going to a fancy private school costs money. Overall it was ok. She had a few Juliet balconies and some pillars holding up the house, but I wasn't impressed. Bella and I had much more extravagant houses, seeing as we both came from families worth a lot more. I was so caught up in my vain thoughts, that I didn't even notice when Bella knocked, and when Jessica answered the door I was stopped mid thought.

"I'm guessing you guys are here to help plan my party?" Jessica asked, shocking Bella and I speechless.

She just smiled and got out of the way for us to come in.

I was more than slightly shocked by the fact that she was planning on a party, with or without us.

Bella finally came to her senses when she tripped over the threshold. "So, as you know, Edward and I have a bit of a reputation as party planners, so lets get this thing started, put on some music, Jess." She said. She was never one to waste time.

**Jessica POV**

I smiled at them, barely controlling my thirst. I didn't get why Edward didn't ask Bella out already, I could hear the way his heart sped up whenever she was nearby. I was on my way to put on some music, walking at an annoyingly human pace, when I heard her scream.

The smell of blood instantly filled the house, and I had to hold my breath to avoid killing the poor girl in the next room. I listened instead.

I could hear the two heartbeats of the humans, and their breathing fast and shallow. In addition to that I heard a smooth voice like laughing angels start to talk to them, as Bella continued to cry out in pain.

I decided I couldn't stand to stay here for any longer and I walked out of the small room where I had stood like a coward.

Victoria smiled at me from my living room. "I have to go guys." She said smoothly, disappearing through the window.

I hissed loudly, and started after her. I paused to look back at the humans in my living room.

That was when I noticed the bite mark on Bella's neck.

**Sorry for the cliffy, they are just sooo much fun to write. And I need some help with naming my turtle, so if you guys could possibly, maybe help me out with that in a REVIEW. And good things come to those who REVIEW. And when you REVIEW I write faster.**

**I thought you guys could use the lesson in subliminal messaging :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-No I still don't own Twilight. Sad, I know. Too bad not every evil plan works. Even if it is accompanied by an evil laugh.**

**Anyway. Thanks to** **ambessa4eva, and to all those that read this but didn't REVIEW, I'm watching you.**

**Into the life of MRS-I was wearing amazingly cute wedges when I wrote this. And I still need a turtle name.**

**Edward POV**

I sat in Spanish class, in the boring West Coast High, wishing I could remember what I had done on Saturday and why Bella hadn't been seen since.

I sighed, missing her.

"Edward." I heard Tanya call from across the room.

I responded with a simple nod.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where Bella was, she was supposed to come to my house so we could go shopping on Sunday." She said, with a confused look on her face.

I never quite understood the odd friendship between Bella and Tanya, they were nothing alike, but they seemed to click. I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." I said with a bored attitude.

On the inside I was dying, I loved her, even if she didn't know it or return the feelings. I was in anguish, I never knew how dependent I was on her. I had taken her presence for granted for too long.

"Edward." I heard for the second time in a class period. I looked at our teacher in confusion. "Edward, were you listening to me at all?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I've been having problems at home, I'd rather not talk about it." I bluffed.

"Oh, it's totally understandable that you would have trouble concentrating in class." He said, sounding quite empathetic.

"It's alright, sir, I'll be fine. I'm strong enough to make it through a divorce, should my parents be able to stand in the same court room together." My eyes began to water, and I started to feel almost bad for completely messing with this poor guy.

"I'm so sorry, you have in extension on the essay. You can turn it in next Friday instead of this Friday." He said, scrambling for something that would help me.

"Too bad an essay extension wont bring mom and dad to stay in the same state as each other." I said, now silently sobbing, but the sobs weren't about my parents, they were plenty happy, they were about Bella, and I worried about her.

"Actually, take a week long extension on all of the assignments for the rest of the semester." He said, now looking like he wanted to reach out to me.

"Thank you, sir. You have been an immense help, maybe I can use my extra time to visit my dad in Hawaii, and then my mom in Maine." I said, really laying it on thick.

The whole class was watching me pour my heart out about a fake matter while the teacher looked like he wished he could do something. Instead he paused and sighed, continuing with the lesson.

I sighed right along with him. Even something as great as a week long extension on everything didn't make me feel any better, I had fallen for Bella. We grew up together, and we were best friends since we were born practically. My mom was Bella's moms partner in the law firm they owned together, so likewise having two kids the same age just meant tons of play dates for both of us.

I laughed, remembering all of the things we had done, she was by my side since I could remember. I loved her. And I hadn't had the guts to tell her until now. I sighed, wishing I could make it better. But I didn't even know what needed to be better.

The bell rang and Tanya came up to me from where she sat.

I grabbed my books and brushed past her, not wanting to talk. No one knew where Bella was, not her mom or dad, not me, not Tanya, no one. But I would find it out.

**Bella POV**

I writhed in pain, not wanting to scream, wanting to be strong. I hadn't screamed in a while, knowing it did no good. I was stuck with the pain.

I could feel it building, and I concentrated on my heart instead of the pain, not wanting to seem weak.

It was odd that through all this pain, through the pain that was worse than anything I had felt in my entire life, I thought about seeming weak. I sighed internally, when I felt the crescendo in the pain start to leave my fingers and toes.

I knew it was probably going to get worse, I knew better than to give myself false hope. I knew I was in hell. I knew I was burning, and that this would be going on for an eternity. Who knew the devil had a sense of humor.

It built, retreating into my heart, where I could feel it pounding like crazy. I concentrated on that beat, not wanting to scream again.

It was insane, the burning, and I could feel a cold hand against my burning one, I didn't think anything of it, instead I let out an uncontrollable shriek of pain, not caring anymore what anyone thought.

That was when the pain stopped.

**Thanks for spending the last couple of minutes of your life reading my story! Its soooo nice of you. And don't forget, REVIEWing is like tipping the waiter or waitress at a restaurant, it's not required of you, but it sure does make my job a ton more worth it. That and I write faster. So REVIEW. Please? Maybe if I get more reviews I wont end the next chapter with a cliff hanger. Maybe. Who knows. * insert maniacal laugh here ***


End file.
